


Romantic entanglements

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a hint of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: The clan leader could never shake off the uneasy feeling that came over him whenever Simon was with his so-called best friend. Raphael still wasn’t convinced that the insufferable redhead even deserved that title and he always used it with a certain kind of weariness. His dislike of these two spending time together wasn’t even a case of him not trusting Simon - Raphael was very well aware that the boy’s crush on Clary had worn off and that the fledgeling was simply loyal to a fault when it came to her, out of platonic love and habit - but more a case of him not trusting the Nephilim girl.No only didn’t he trust Clary when it came to Simon’s safety in case they went on some stupid, probably unauthorised mission for the umpteenth time but he also didn’t trustherfully when it came to crossing the boundary between friendship and more. Even if Simon didn’t see it, Raphael knew she wasn’t too fond of their relationship because it meant sharing her best friend and it meant someone was closer to him than she was - than she ever will be. The fact that she didn’t like Raphael only added to her obvious aversion of their relationship.





	Romantic entanglements

**Author's Note:**

> _I would love to read about jealous!raphael (canon universe) *-* I think if Simon and Raphael were in an established relationship Raphael would be a little bit jealous or insecure about Simons relationship with Clary and I would love to see that ♡ and maybe he wants to make Simon jealous, too or something :D_

Raphael scoffed softly when the door fell shut behind him and it was impossible to keep the frown off his face, even if he knew he was being ridiculous. He had finished his paperwork earlier than expected and had wanted to look for his boyfriend, maybe ask if the younger vampire wanted to have one of his neverending movie nights (both of them knew his dislike of them was more pretence than anything else by now), but Lily had informed him about the fact that Simon had left the hotel an hour ago to meet Clary.

The clan leader could never shake off the uneasy feeling that came over him whenever Simon was with his so-called best friend. Raphael still wasn’t convinced that the insufferable redhead even deserved that title and he always used it with a certain kind of weariness. His dislike of these two spending time together wasn’t even a case of him not trusting Simon - Raphael was very well aware that the boy’s crush on Clary had worn off and that the fledgeling was simply loyal to a fault when it came to her, out of platonic love and habit - but more a case of him not trusting the Nephilim girl.

No only didn’t he trust Clary when it came to Simon’s safety in case they went on some stupid, probably unauthorised mission for the umpteenth time but he also didn’t trust _her_ fully when it came to crossing the boundary between friendship and more. Even if Simon didn’t see it, Raphael knew she wasn’t too fond of their relationship because it meant sharing her best friend and it meant someone was closer to him than she was - than she ever will be. The fact that she didn’t like Raphael only added to her obvious aversion of their relationship.

The whole drama with her not being able to be with Jace didn’t make the situation any better and it seemed like _now_ she suddenly started seeing Simon as more than just the boy she had grown up with but now it was too late for that realisation because Simon had moved on and he deserved so much more than being Clary’s consolation prize anyway. That didn’t change the fact that the girl was just that;  _a girl_. One that didn’t like not getting her way, one that wanted attention and feel loved when she couldn’t have the person she actually wanted.

Raphael didn’t even want to try to wrap his mind around the whole clusterfuck and he would never understand how anyone would just _believe_ it when someone like Valentine told them anything. Even before Simon had started convincing him to watch movies together, Raphael had been very much aware of the whole “you don’t just believe what the bad guy is telling you” trope and the fact that this stupidity apparently didn’t only happen on screen was almost fascinating. If the clan leader cared enough, he would probably advise the redhead to go get a damn DNA test to actually figure out the truth but it really wasn’t his dilemma to get out of.

* * *

“Clary tried to kiss me.”

Raphael blinked slowly and his brain needed a moment to leave the world of the book he had been reading until just now and come back to reality. The reality where Simon had just burst into their shared room with wide eyes and pink cheeks, slightly dishevelled from probably speeding back to the Dumort, his chest heaving with unnecessary breaths.

“Could you, like, say anything??” Simon pleaded after a few minutes had passed without Raphael uttering a single sound.

“What am I supposed to say? That I’m surprised? Because I’m not,” he replied dryly, resisting the tempting urge to sound bitter about this news but he chose to cling to Simon’s wording, the fact that he said _tried to kiss me_ instead of _she kissed me_. It meant that his boyfriend hadn’t let it happen.

“What--what does that mean? You’re not surprised? Did you think we--” Simon paused and stepped closer, his expression switching from shocked to pained and Raphael realised that he might have given the wrong impression now. That he had made it sound like he had expected both of them to do something like this or at least that he didn’t fully trust Simon, which was ridiculous beyond belief.

“It means that I expected her to try something moronic like that and that it’s the reason why I don’t like you spending so much time with her. I get she’s your best friend and that’s why I never said anything but this was bound to happen. She can’t have Jace and now she can’t even have you but she tries anyway because her best friend is still an easier choice than her _presumed_ brother.” Raphael shrugged nonchalantly and marked his page before setting the book down on the table next to his armchair, looking back at his stunned boyfriend.

“Sounds like you were jealous,” Simon finally commented and the clan leader raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“ _That_ ’s what you choose to take away from it, really?” He probably should have expected something like this. “On another note: you said she _tried_ to kiss you--?”

“I didn’t let her, obviously. I’m with you - I _love_ you, of course - I wouldn’t let her kiss me!” Simon looked positively offended now, crossing his arms in front of his chest and jutting his bottom lip out. “I told you about it because I thought you should know and because...I don’t really know what to do now. How do I handle such a situation?”

Raphael got up from his armchair, absently straightening his shirt, and walked up to his lover. “And you wanted to ask _me_ about it? I have never been in such a situation before and I’m hardly the right person to ask for advice in the matter of romantic entanglements.”

Simon snorted at his choice of words and rolled his eyes fondly while stepping close to Raphael as well, his hands automatically reaching out to grab the clan leader’s hips and tug him closer. Raphael leant into the touch and Simon’s body without hesitation, this closeness already coming to him naturally by now.

“Just because you didn’t experience to be at the receiving end of one-sided feelings - if there even are any on Clary’s part? - doesn’t mean you can’t have an opinion. And you happen to be pretty excellent at handling our  _romantic entanglement_ despite it being your first one,” Simon replied with a small shrug before leaning in to press a playful kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “You’re always amazing at giving advice.”

“The easiest thing would probably be to talk to her about it but I think giving you the advice to get some distance to give her time to figure her shit out would be even better,” Raphael replied with a small shrug, adding the second part with a hint of amusement to show that he wasn’t actually serious about it. Sure, he definitely wouldn’t mind if that was the way Simon chose to handle the situation but the clan leader knew it would be selfish to be serious about it.

“I really didn’t expect you to be someone who got jealous--”

“Dios mio, I’m not jealous!”

“--and it’s really cute but I guess I should try to talk to Clary about it first,” Simon finished his sentence, now grinning like the little shit he was and before Raphael was able to complain further, his lips were sealed with a gentle kiss that had him forget about the stupid redhead in the blink of an eye.


End file.
